Overdue for a Checkup
by WaddleBuff
Summary: A fresh Champion still going through orientation, Ekko finds himself in the League clinic for a physical exam. A certain nurse is there to perform it, and before long the teenager needs something more from her than a shot or a pill... [Smut] [DISCONTINUED AND RETCONNED]
1. Ain't No Doctor

Ekko kicked his legs impatiently, ruffling the sheets of the hospital bed below him. Neon light fixtures above buzzed softly, gleaming off the polished linoleum floor. He sighed, seconds of inactivity ticking by irritatingly through his psyche.

It was a week after his judgment, and the fresh Champion still needed another week of orientation before deemed fit to perform on the Fields. A complete physical exam was one of those prerequisites.

"You'd think with all of the advanced runic technology this dump wouldn't need to require a physical exam," he muttered softly to himself.

He tried entertaining himself with the various health posters around the room. A particular poster caught his interest, depicting possible digestive diseases all in one digestive system. Losing interest after cringing a few times at the graphic illustration, he moved on to another poster chronicling the synthetic arcane disease outbreak that had occurred a few years prior.

Within the poster was a picture of a young nurse preparing to administer a mandatory shot. Ekko let out a long whistle, leaning in close.

"What a babe…" he softly whispered admiringly. He recognized her as a Champion, but prior interest in the Institute was close to nil, leaving that fact as a factual dead end.

He lingered for a little while longer to gaze upon the woman before moving on to poster after poster. Soon he found himself fiddling with the various equipment closely located to the sink and cabinet housing all of the room's medical apparatus. He knew it best if he not fiddle around too much, and soon enough, he found himself on the bed again, all interest in the room suddenly exhausted. His mental clock signified the five minute mark. He let out an exasperated sigh, his impatience almost reaching a head.

Then, as he considered just dipping out to return another day, he heard the clicking of heels. The door to the small one-room infirmary opened. Ekko's jaw almost dropped as he sat back down onto the sheets almost obediently.

The door closed shut again, and in front of it stood one of the most beautiful women the boy had ever seen. She had in hand a clipboard which she scribbled upon as sharp, emerald eyes pierced into his. He realized it was the nurse in the small photo.

Her curves looked at least a hundred times more succulent in real life, hugged by a tight, one piece uniform that cut itself off at her upper thighs. The skin of her arms were bared, flawless and tantalizing even beneath the harsh exposing light of the neon above her. Red lines of the uniform ran down her figure, accentuating the supple swell of her breasts. The red continued around her luscious legs, hugging the hem of the tight thigh-highs that squeezed down to her scarlet stiletto heels. The white was contrasted by the long jet black of her hair, spilling down to her lower back, bound by a matching red tie. A white nurse cap with the obligatory red cross topped it all off.

The teenager gulped, clamminess seeping through the surface of his skin. Gods, he didn't expect such a goddess to service him. This was going to be difficult to go through, considering what happened during physical exams.

His mind suddenly flashed to the holorotics he peeked at during his time in Zaun. He remembered all of the ones with nurses in them; how they would bite their lips seductively, "accidentally" run their hands along places where they shouldn't belong, run their fingers along their thighs as they straddled patients on their examining tables...

He shook the lewd wanderings of his mind as quickly as they had surfaced. A silence ensued, the scritching of a pencil against paper the only interruption. As her finger nimbly wrote on the clipboard, she held an intense eye contact with Ekko, gaze almost surgical. Finally, the nurse stopped her writing. She held her cold, impersonal gaze for a few more moments before stepping to the side, towards the counter.

Ekko let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She was intense.

More silence ensued as the woman began filing through the cabinets, pulling out various tools and equipment, flipping through the pages on her clipboard.

Her name suddenly flashed into her mind.

"Say…you're…Akali, aren't you?" he Ekko said tentatively, eager to ease at least a small portion of the awkwardness. She stayed silent, but he continued. "So…you're a nurse in your spare time, huh?"

"I used to be. Now in my spare time I am a fully certified physician's assistant," she replied curtly. She turned towards him, wheeling a small metal cart. "But you may call me 'doctor'."

Ekko let out an impressed whistle. The atmosphere, though still a little awkward, was warmer. He pressed on, confidence slowly rising in his chest.

"That's impressive," he said, getting up obediently off the bed as Akali gruffly pointed at the scale she settled at her feet. "A young, 20ish woman like you-"

"16."

"Excuse me?"

"My age," Akali said. She silently directed the teenager to stand next to a height scale, jotting down the numbers on her clipboard. "I was admitted into the League at 15. I am now 16."

Ekko sensed a sort of pride laced into her monotone. 16, huh? The fact that she was a year younger than him was exciting. A girl that young with a body and mature aura like that… His imagination began to run away again, pondering the possibilities, imagining his hands on her smooth skin.

He found himself sitting on the bed as Akali pressed her stethoscope of her his chest. He panicked a little as she gave him a suspicious sideglance, his heart's beat slightly rapid. She proceeded to shine a tool into his ear, leaning in close to peer inside. Ekko struggled to stay calm, the sweet lotus scent of her skin wafting into his nostrils. He felt the bed shift as she moved to his other ear.

Akali continued, using the same tool to shine into his eye, and then shone it down his throat. She withdrew, sitting beside him, jotting down more of the data on her clipboard. She set down the clipboard, sharp eyes meeting his again, ensuring contact was maintained.

Then, she scooted a little closer, the soft skin of her arm pressing against his. Ekko was positive his pulse was at least triple its normal tempo at this point, his eyes inadvertently shifting to focus on her pink, full lips. He could almost see her breaths escaping their softness. The blush on his cheeks burned as a silence continued. His eyes found hers again, and she continued looking at him in silence.

Ekko couldn't hear anything other than his heartbeat.

The atmosphere was suddenly hot, and he could feel sweat trickling down the side of face.

The silence continued, and a sudden impulse to reach out with his hand and kiss her slipped into his mind. Unfortunately for him, his fingers clenched with a deadman's grip on the sheets below him.

He couldn't read her at all, her neutral eyes deadset on his as something roiled in the mind behind them. Was that…blush on her cheeks too? Was she...?

A "hm" escaped her before she shattered the tension with a grenade.

"Take your shirt off."

Ekko's heart jumped into his throat. Akali's face remained close, her eyes piercing into his, in a coercing glare.

Was she seriously thinking what he was thinking?

* * *

 _Just to ease your minds, Akali was accepted into the Kinkou order 14. Taking her background of intense training with her mother into consideration, it would make sense that she was admitted into League a year or two later. I'm going for a year later here in my little Waddleverse._


	2. More Than a Shot

Ekko couldn't stop the blood from flooding his cheeks. His imagination exploded, at least a hundred scenarios running through his mind within the span of a second.

 _Don't tell me she. She wants to…_

"Wh-What? Y-Y-You mean-"

"I need to check your cardiovascular functions. Your shirt is in the way."

The boy froze, suddenly petrified with embarrassment. Of course it was for cardiovascular whatever. It was a godsdamned physical exam. He cursed himself for even peeking at those damn perverted holorotics, their grip on his imagination still potent.

"…o-of course," Ekko said softly, almost ashamed at his flustered state. He gave her one last glance, her stony gaze stayed on his face.

Then, as quick as he could, he brought his shirt over his head, balling it and setting it to his side.

"By regulations, the temperature of this room is at least 23 degrees Celsius for your comfort," Akali spouted informatively.

Ekko couldn't help but feel that it was much hotter.

She proceeded to make her way behind him, on her knees. The cold sensation of her stethoscope pressed against his lower neck, then his upper back, before it continued down his spine. He gasped as he felt her soft fingers on his neck.

"Turn your head."

He complied, feeling the cold touch of steel again. She ordered for his head to turn the other way. Once again it followed up with the steel.

He heard her let out a small puff of breath, its warmth wisping against the back of his neck. He shivered.

The scribble of pencil against paper, silence. Ekko attempted conversation again.

"So…no white lab coat, huh?"

"They're mostly worn as a sign of status. Research actually shows they contribute to the spread of infection," she rattled on informatively. "I also prefer this uniform anyway."

He almost said, "I do too," but his lips firmed themselves shut, his conscience slapping his thoughts for even considering the possibility of those words escaping his mouth.

His eyes flew open as he felt the warm softness of Akali's breasts push against the base of his neck, her arm slinking around to grasp his chest. His raspy breaths left his lips faster as her soft skin pressed tantalizingly on his. He couldn't stop the blood from rushing down to his groin as her sudden embrace tightened.

He felt her cheek against his face, her right hand reaching around his waist.

What was she doing now?

Ekko squirmed beneath her touch, his throat dry. He tried to say something as he felt the bed squeak, Akali's chest pressed firmer against his back. More blood rushed southward, his mind struggling to keep his hormones from exploding. Her scent invaded his nose, tempting him to turn his head and breathe in the aroma of smooth neck. The ninja's grip on his chest tightened slightly as her right hand began smoothing down his abs almost appreciatively.

He heard her every breath, soft, measured. From the corner of his vision her pink lips teased.

"Stay still," Akali finally said, her tone flat. "I'm detecting your liver size and the presence of abdominal fluid."

Her right hand suddenly began to poke in a three-fingered inspection, digging softly into Ekko's dark skin. He let out a sort of relieved sigh, her uninterested voice almost a reassurance. Regardless, the intimate contact still managed to excite him, bringing his hardness to full attention.

Ekko tried his best to stay still, nervously glancing over at Akali's face as she continued. His panicked mind prayed to the gods that in her inspection she wouldn't notice the bulge that had formed in his pants, simultaneously thanking them as her small movements continued to press her breasts against his back, her skin growing hot against his own.

Akali withdrew her hand, returning to his lower abs with a stethoscope. The cold kiss of the steel sent a shiver down his spine, amplified by the embrace that pumped blood through his entire body. She calmed him again as he resumed his writhing, his muscles putty in her hands.

She hummed a single note absentmindedly as she listened to his bowels, the vocal vibrations echoing through her chest. Ekko shifted his weight ever so slightly, careful not to interrupt her. Sweat rolled down his face as he felt himself grow harder. He winced, scolding himself relentlessly.

 _What the hell are you_ doing _Ekko? It's just a fucking physical exam._

Regardless, at this point his imagination is completely unbridled.

His libido set aflame, Ekko finally conceded, suddenly aware that his every attempt of self-control merely dissipated into steam. He felt a throb pulse through his stifled arousal. He held back his excited breaths, closing his eyes as he let Akali continue. He let his mind at ease, thanking the gods again for the situation.

The stethoscope retreated, and he suddenly felt her hands all over him. He gripped sheets of the bed as her soft arms sparked against his skin, tracing over his chest, fingers running along his abs, her upper arms smoothing against his biceps.

He didn't feel Akali's gaze on his face, her piercing eyes taking note of his visage. She could see his blush, the excited breaths passing through his nostrils. Squinting at the symptoms, she also remembered his hammering pulse. A sudden bout of realization hit her. She remembered what she was doing, pressed against the boy's back, arms all over him. This wasn't how she usually executed these exams, but the room didn't have the usual stool, forcing her to just make the best out of it.

Pausing momentarily, her gaze peeked past his torso. Unfortunately for the poor boy, she immediately noticed the tent he pitched in his trousers. Akali's stoic face warmed a little, and as her gaze returned to the struggling Zaunite's lips, her own turning upwards ever so slightly before reverting to their pink flatline. She withdrew her arms, almost intentionally pressing her skin into his. She could feel it turn into gooseflesh.

Ekko kept his eyes closed, gulping hard. The absence of Akali's warmth didn't even occur to him until the ninja softly cleared her throat. The boy's eyes cautiously opened, and he found that she was standing in front of him, penciling on her clipboard. He gave her a small look of surprise, before realizing that the problem in his pants still hadn't relented.

"You can put your shirt on now. Next, I need to give you a small injection."

A small sliver of panic slipped into his throat as Ekko quickly and gratefully covered himself again.

"I-Injection?"

"Yes," Akali said, her fingers already daintily filling a small syringe over her metal cart. "Merely a skin injection to see if you are susceptible to arcunilun."

Ekko recalled the small box of text on the wall, describing arcunulin and its outbreak within the League. Apparently the runic contagion could still have the possibility of outbreak, or even dormant strands. The fact that he had lived in the slums of the most experimental and magically unsanitary city-state in Valoran would have raised concerns in him too.

With that, she sat next to him again, needle poised in her right hand. Her stoic green eyes pierced into his again as she beckoned for his left arm. Ekko gulped nervously as he offered it to her, gulping harder as she pulled it towards the canyon of her breasts. He knew it was so she could access the veins of his forearm better, but the sensation of his knuckles brushing against the top crest of her chest sent another throb through him.

Akali's judicious gaze leveled itself with his forearm, making sure the area of her needle's penetration was just right. She suddenly pulled his arm further, Ekko letting out a small whimper as his hand pressed against her soft chest. He shut his eyes tight. The tightness beneath the fabric of his trousers shifted uncomfortably as another pulse ran through it.

 _It's almost over, it's almost over, you can just calm down after it's all over…_

He didn't even feel the sting of the syringe as it slid under the top layer of his skin. Akali injected the blue contents into him, forming a small bubble that glowed in a soft arcane smolder. As soon as it appeared, the abnormality dissipated, conceding to blend into Ekko's skin.

Akali gave a satisfied nod to herself after inspecting the invisible bump, making sure the bubble responded with a soft glow to her touch. She paused to look at the boy, his eyes squeezed shut, the struggle to breathe evident through the shaky heaves through his nostrils. She allowed him a few seconds before returning his arm to his side.

Ekko's eyes opened again cautiously, the warm softness of Akali's chest suddenly absent from his knuckles. Off in the corner of his vision, she had her back turned to him as she disposed of the syringe's tip, carefully rearranging it amongst the other instruments on the short steel cart. Every movement of her arms played with her long bound hair. Even from behind, her curves tempted him. He could see every soft arch in her figure, the honey tone of her arms' skin, the luscious constricted flesh above the upper hem of her thigh-highs.

Another few pulses of arousal went through the teenager's member. He let out an almost exasperated sigh. Wrenching his gaze from the Kinkou's back, he inspected the bump that lay discreetly under the skin of his forearm. He deigned to distract himself from her by touching it, watching the soft blue pulse beneath his skin.

Then, the nurse's voice latched his attention to her once more.

"That bubble is infused with bioarcanic receptor cells. In a week, I will see if you test positive or negative for arcunilun."

Ekko excitedly stood up from the bed, silently thanking gods that this was all over. He shifted furtively to keep his hardness hidden from her. He mustered a smile.

"Alrighty, then. Uh, thanks, doc!" He pointed towards the door, foot primed for the exit and freedom from Akali's torturous presence. "So I'll just see you in a week I guess, heh, heh."

"No," she said bluntly, raising her clipboard as if to bolden her next words. "We're not finished yet."

Ekko froze in place, the relief dashed away. He conceded again, shoving his hands into his pockets, trying his best to keep his eyes on nothing but hers.

The Kinkou jotted down a few more notes before eying him from top to bottom. The boy almost shivered. Then, she placed the clipboard on the metal cart before advancing towards him. She stopped merely inches away from his face, making him realize that with her heels, she was about the same height as him.

He lost himself in her intense green, only faintly hearing the unbuckling of his belt. Another throb, pumps of blood. Then, he is wrenched back to reality when he realized that he had faintly _heard the unbuckling of his belt._

Eyes agape with panic, it was only when his pants hit to floor with clatter from his belt buckle did he realize what Akali was doing. Her hands were nimble in their work, fingers already grasping the top him of his boxers. There was no hiding from her now; his erection clearly pushed out an etching within the fabric.

Before she could pull down the last thing protecting his dignity, Ekko grabbed her hands, eyes desperate.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"I need to give you a penile and testicular exam before you leave. Zaun has a rampant history of sexually transmitted diseases, arcane and hextech penile enhancement, and organ mutation. I must also check for any natural abnormalities."

Ekko was about to protest how he would never let any kook even come close to touching his junk before Akali's wrists deftly flicked back his grasp, and in one downwards pull, his shame jumped out in all of its glory.

He could almost feel tears well up in his eyes as Akali allowed his boxers to drop down and pool around his legs with his trousers.

 _Why, gods? What did I do to deserve this?_

The words in his throat refused to escape him as she maneuvered him to face the bed. She sat down on the sheets, face to face with Ekko's naughty prick.

Ekko dared not look at her as she worked, feeling her gaze judging him. Whether only medically or not, he couldn't tell. All that he could tell was that this was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"I see, erectile dysfunction is clearly not an issue," she said softly, her breath encapsulating his rigidness in a way that made him want to groan. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists tightly.

Akali continued, and he could hear the pencil on paper again. He gulped hard as her hands grasped his testicles, gently squeezing, inspecting with a surgical touch.

"Turn your head and cough," she said. Ekko did so weakly, his coughs almost whines or whimpers. "Good. No lumps or abnormalities.

He heard her hands leave him, jotting down more data on her clipboard.

Suddenly he gasped as he felt her soft finger suddenly run along his length. A whimper escaped his nostrils as she continued, repeating the motion over and over, coaxing drops of clearness from the tip of his arousal.

"The glans seems to be normal enough. Circumcised (rare in a Zaunite). Erectile functions optimal, no abnormal bulges or scars within inguinal region," Akali's verbal notes paused as she grasped Ekko's hardness with her hand.

The soft skin finally earned an unabashed moan that the doctor ignored. She continued to stroke him, over and over. The threat of a climax suddenly began to loom.

"Hm…" she considered, continuing to stroke, judicious gaze engulfing him. "No underlying firm areas indicating dangerous tumors or malignant foreign entities…" another stroke, followed by a running of her knuckles along the bottom of his shaft. "…curvature slightly to the left, common amongst teenage males." Ekko's world swirled to white when she suddenly began to stroke him with intention, hard and fast, milking him of his arousal.

He held on, fighting back the peak of his pleasure with all that. Every stroke was driving him crazy, his shame be damned. He found his hands on her soft arms, grasping her skin as she continued. Spurts of his clearness almost splattered on her uniform. The fire at the base of his hardness almost unleashed as he felt her thumb run along his slit, wetting itself with his clear stickiness.

Finally, with a slow stroke that was almost hesitant, Akali retracted, leaving him throbbing and empty. She returned her grasp, softly wiping the pre from his tip with a tissue. Eye contact never broke. Then, with a toss into a wastebasket from the corner of her vision, Akali picked up her clipboard.

"Reproductive function is optimal. Responsive, lack of abnormal reaction, libido healthy," she mumbled, writing down more of her data.

Ekko found himself heaving with his breath, still hopelessly hard. He had never felt this aroused before, not from those holorotics, not from any crush. His heart rapidly pounded inside of him as he looked down at her, her demeanor still calculating and straight. That's when he realized his hands' grip on her upper arms.

Immediately the boy retracted them, deigning to clasp them behind his back. He couldn't believe how hard he was. Gazing on the skin he had just touched, his fingers recalled the electric sensation of grazing her softness. Ekko bit his lip, rocking back on the balls of his feet impatiently. She had stroked him so hard, so intently, as if she _wanted_ him to end it right on her face. He visualized that alternate reality, his arousal reaching its fiery end, Akali's petit visage covered with spurts of his hot-

Ekko instantly regretted his subconscious wandering, his exposed shame beginning to throb violently.

The woman looked up from her clipboard, taking note of Ekko's flushed expression; the gritted teeth, the clenching of his fists. She cast it aside before getting off the bed, crouching down to replace his trousers. Gently she maneuvered his boxers around him, making sure his asset fit comfortably within the fabric. His trousers followed, which she buttoned and clasped with ease.

Satisfied with her work, her deadpan gaze met Ekko's again.

"You're all set. Return in a week for your results."

The boy stuttered something, before turning around to leave. His hardness still ached, on the cusp of unleashing. His mental clock indicated that the physical exam had taken about forty minutes. He damned himself, getting so hot and bothered within such a short timeframe. His steps were rigid and awkward as he tried to make sure the friction of fabric against his arousal didn't tip the scale to his oblivion.

Then he heard the rolling of a metal cart coupled with stilettos. She briskly walked past him, the sight of her rear shifting as she walked grabbed his gaze, subconsciously watching her steps.

She stationed herself in the corner, washing her medical apparatus, replacing equipment in their respective storage compartments. His eyes wandered across her frame again, his breathing heavy.

Akali turned her head around slightly, meeting his gaze. He looked at her, and her unreadable eyes suddenly had a faint glimmer of an emotion. Something he couldn't read.

Giving one last look, Ekko gave a weak smile before leaving and closing the door behind him. He leaned against it, thankful that he could completely lose his composure without her as a witness. Everything about her, from the way she walked, the way she touched him, the way just the smallest amount of flesh peeked over the edge of her stockings, the way her green eyes contrasted the red of her uniform, the way her skin softly melted into his own hands, it all turned him on like nothing ever before. The mental images flashed through his mind, skin recalling the electric sensations of Akali's, her scent still lingering in his nose.

The alternate timestream flashed in his mind again, and he felt his arousal throb violently.

A sudden wave of euphoria washed over him, deadening his nerves as he spasmed. Ekko couldn't withhold a loud groan as he gripped the wood of the door, throwing his head back with eyes shut. His teeth grinded to dust. The fiery pleasure subsided, leaving the boy panting against the door, wondering what the hell just happened.

Then, as he looked both ways to make sure nobody had witnessed anything, he felt the warm stickiness begin to creep down his legs.

Embarrassment and shame washed over him as he searched for the nearest bathroom, realizing he had just blown his load in his pants.


	3. First You Need

The jumble of muffled requests echoed down the sterile hallway from the intercoms above. Doctors and nurses paced the linoleum, strides fast and full of intent.

Akali filed alongside the organized chaos, finding her way to her office. She pored over her clipboard, second-checking the names of various Summoners, making sure their business was over with.

She looked right at home: stone-faced, stoic, all business.

Unbeknownst to all of the other medical staff, the girl was in a crisis.

With a soft click, the room to her office opened. It was moderately-spaced, two bookshelves housing row upon row of literature regarding procedure and the human body. Ever since Shen had required the Kinkou to enter part-time medical professions to maintain an "occupational balance", Akali dedicated all of her spare time outside of combat training to medical study. Within the span of half a year, with relentless study and residency, the young ninja earned a physician assistant license back-to-back with her nursing degree.

All at the ripe age of 16.

Akali reclined back into her chair, biting the nail of her thumb as she reviewed the results of a Summoner's recent checkups. Multiple hernias lined his abdominal walls, and a cyst continuously reappeared on his left wrist. The girl tsked, knowing a surgery was in order. Though she knew the work was more in Shen's department, she knew she was to be involved with its assistance.

She set aside the clipboard on her desk alongside the other piles of paperwork littered on its face. Confident that she was completely alone, the young ninja let out a long sigh. She shut her eyes and stretched for the ceiling, her chest pushing outwards with effort. After a small whimper, she let out her breath and settled into the office chair again, admiring the view from her office window.

Golden red of the sun basked the barren landscape outside the walls of the Institute properties, signaling the eve of twilight. Her green eyes, tired and vulnerable, looked over the scene with a sense of appreciation.

The image of the boy flashed in her mind again.

A frown replaced the soft smile on her lips.

Ekko.

It had been at least four days since his physical examination, and four days since Akali's hands felt a little empty without his skin.

Her mind brought her back to that day, when her hands ran over his firm abs, when his firm grip perched on her upper arms, when she was incredibly tempted to finish him off during his penile exam.

Apart from the arcunulin test injection, nothing had really gone to plan.

Sure, she needed to check his cardiovascular functions, but he didn't need to completely take his shirt off. Sure, Akali did require the sound of his bowel movements, but she didn't have to encircle his arms around him. Sure, she did need to perform a penile exam, but she probably shouldn't have went too overboard with the testing of his reproductive function.

The moment he stepped out the door, and Akali's admiration of his ass was interrupted by the closing of the door, the young girl snapped back to her senses. A blush had instantly blossomed on her cheeks, realization firming in her mind.

There was no beating around the bush.

The Zaunite attracted her.

The notion almost drove a shiver down her spine. Excluding her first, almost-ritualistic tryst with Shen, the girl couldn't remember the last time she was attracted to anyone. In all truth, she didn't have the time to. The Kinkou lifestyle didn't permit much of a chance for crushes or attraction, passion and lust only permitted to stabilize dangerous urges.

Thanks to the Eye of Twilight, the young ninja was very familiar with sex. Her body, voluptuous and beyond her years due to the training she had received since infancy, had needs. Coupled with the hormonal mess of development into womanhood, the young girl had more than one occasion when her lust proved detrimental to her balance. Usually it was Shen who would appease her, satisfy her with his own non-committal passion.

Another face suddenly surfaced in her mind.

She remembered him, the only other man who had helped her with her urges. How quick it was, how much more carnal than usual.

Her mind began to wander, reminiscing…

* * *

 _Theorizing welcome._


	4. Then You're on Your Knees

She had just turned 16.

She was almost completed with her residency as a nurse, simultaneously schooling for her PA license. It was during a particularly slow day that he arrived, battered and unconscious.

Garen Crownguard.

From the moment she saw him, Akali felt something different about him.

It wasn't attraction, not even lust. Maybe it was her mind, engorged with anatomical studies, but seeing his physique, his almost-chiseled proportions face to face…it was fascination.

The soldier had been brought in from a brief scuttle with a Noxian squadron outside the borders of Bandle City. Tensions were high and cracking ever since Swain's recent rise to power.

Akali discovered the damage wasn't too critical. A broken rib, lacerations and a few broken bones. Intensive runic healing and some stitching would easily patch him up, though it would take at least a week of recuperation before he could get back to his feet.

In an instant the girl volunteered to be his bedside overseer. It was perfect. A week to finish her residency as well as stay at Garen's side alone.

Her first day arrived. The Demacian was awake. She greeted him, he handed a miniscule nod in return. She asked him the standard questions, took the necessary vitals. From those first few minutes she knew there was something different about him. In her attire she was quite used to the lecherous looks, the nervous clamminess, the aversion of eyes. But with Garen, his gaze was dull, tired, almost lifeless.

The days of the week went by, and at times, as she looked at his visage, Akali felt as if she was looking in a mirror. Words were sparse, but his eyes were still flat.

It was on the fourth day that Garen could begin moving more naturally. The pain was almost gone, but the large man was still bedridden. Lunchtime. Akali brought him the usual nourishment from the cafeteria, placing it on his lap. Then, his hand suddenly grabbed her arm. She looked up at him, to which he responded by loosening his grip, smoothing his large palm up and down her skin.

Akali could feel his eyes wander down her body in small, almost measured treads. Normally the situation would have been unsettling. But no gooseflesh, no anxiousness.

She merely lost herself in his eyes. Behind his thin veil of dry uninterest, something roiled. It was violent, it was repressed.

He suddenly released her, apologizing, attributing the small outburst to his recuperating muscles. But with his gaze, he knew she was aware of a lie. The touch showed his true intention, and Akali found herself silently complying.

As the Crownguard's health recuperated, the incidents would increase. His hand would accidentally graze her rear, his gaze would wander across her frame only to flicker away exactly one second too late, off-handed compliments as he would smooth his hand her arm.

Soon enough, the girl found herself reciprocating.

Her hand brushing against his pelvic region during vitals checks, hands lingering on his skin during the routine inspection, pressing her breasts against his arm when she would escort him to the restroom.

It was on the fifth day that Akali realized the tension they were building. Every touch, every tease, every "accident" over the past week had accumulated into something very taut.

The beast behind Garen's eyes was more violent than ever.

The fascination Akali held for the soldier had all but faded. By now it was more curiosity than anything. She had played him, but whether it was into his or her hand remained a mystery. Nevertheless, the nurse acknowledged how she enjoyed the week, spending each day unconsciously spinning their web of sexual tension.

On the sixth day did the girl realized just how taut the tension was. The beast was on the forefront of Garen's pupils now. He didn't touch her, he only looked. And his looks were all that he needed. She felt exposed and vulnerable as she treated him, making sure he was healthy enough for the next day's discharge. She could feel how tense he was, his pulse hammering out of his huge chest.

The morning of the next day, and Akali knew there was only one possible outcome for what they had built together. In her mind, this wasn't for herself. She saw the imbalance of Garen's ravenous beast. She had taken care of his body's health, but she knew his mind and spirit were broken. He needed release.

Body whole again, Garen Crownguard was ready to go home. Akali escorted him down the hall, still in awe of just how much bigger his frame was compared to hers. Furtive glances and cordial smiles, but the beast still roared and writhed.

A shiver ran down the Kinkou's spine, recalling Shen's teachings and the dangers of leaving that beast unchecked.

The elevator door opened, and the pair stepped in. Akali took note of the floor. 12th.

The doors closed, and a mechanical whir hummed through the cabin. The silence was stifling, the tension almost asphyxiating. Akali could almost feel the heat radiate from the man, and she fought the urge to bite her nails.

 _11th…10th…9th…_

The floors flashed by on the small hextech display. It wouldn't be long until they reached their desired destination…

 _8th…7th…6th…_

She glanced over at Garen. His eyes were fixed on her, burning into her skin. He didn't bother hiding what he wanted anymore, the confined space a catalyst for his lust.

 _5th…4th…3rd…_

The Demacian still didn't act. Akali grew anxious. It was almost as if he was…waiting. Waiting for her consent, for her action. He wanted her to strike first.

A moment of clarity struck her, and with a lunge she pressed a button.

 _3rd…4th…5th…_

The elevator rose and rose. With her back facing the buttons, Akali locked eyes with the Crownguard.

He needed this. She was curious.

 _6th…7th…8th…_

Letting her breaths slip past her lips, the ninja tossed aside her nursing cap. Her arms reached behind her and unbound her hair, the red ties joining the cap on the floor. She kicked off her heels.

 _9th…10th…11th…_

The elevator suddenly came to a screeching halt as the teenager pressed the emergency stop.

Garen's beast found the forefront again as Akali began unbuttoning her uniform, his eyes drinking in every ounce of skin slowly exposed for his gaze.

"Emergency response time at this height is usually two hours," she invited, unbuttoning her last silver clasp.

Garen understood. His little soldier stood to attention as he nodded in affirmation. Silently, they kept eye contact, stripping themselves of their clothes, casting them aside in piles on the floor. Garen finally kicked away his boxers, his arousal demanding her touch. Akali followed soon after, bending to roll her panties down her thighs.

As she closed the distance between them in slow steps, she didn't even bother to take off her stockings.

Time became a blur as the paragon captured her lips with a rough kiss. His hands grabbed, groped, violent and unbridled. Akali tried to respond in kind, smoothing over his rippling muscles, his exaggerated edges.

The teenager had to tiptoe to reach his lips, tongue already lashing back in futility against Garen's ravenous hunger. She felt his erection brush and press against her tight navel, smearing its lust over her skin. Garen's mouth trailed down her neck, down her chest, over her breasts. He pushed her against the wall, uncaring of her yelp as her cheek violently smashed against it. His tongue ran down the green tattoo of her lower neck, slithering down the trail of her spine, hands ravaging her smooth skin. His fingers greedily squeezed.

Akali allowed him full control. She wanted to see how far this would go. She felt his mouth on her thighs, hands gripping her supple breasts. His hot tongue smoothed across her rear. She braced herself, gasping as his teeth gnashed into her flesh.

The beast was unleashed.

 _10 minutes…_

Her back arched as Garen forced himself inside of her. Tears welled up in her eyes but the Akali couldn't help but feel bliss as the paragon took her from behind. Her grip on the elevator's railing was tight, but not as tight as the inner folds that threatened to suffocate the Might of Demacia's manhood.

Again and again he pushed himself inside of her, grip on her waist firm. The thrusts grew faster, the rhythm established. Akali felt him ravage her, eyes trained on the distorted silver of the elevator wall. She could hear his grunting, his laborious breaths. The teenager's loins tightened suddenly as the soldier reached around to rub her sensitive nub. She spasmed, instantly reaching her peak.

Garen kept thrusting.

 _20 minutes…_

His tongue muffled her struggling moans as his hands kept her head in place. He thrust up inside of her, firm chest pressing against her upper back. They separated, breaths ragged, Garen's wide girth splitting her apart with every wanton roll of his hips. He would comment on how tight she was, how hot her folds were with soft growls.

His first climax had arrived with deep thrusts that threatened to break her. He had filled her to the brim, sticky white leaking and soaking into her thigh-highs. He never stopped thrusting.

Wet against the steel of the wall, Akali's own hips ground against him in desperate pushes. The Demacian's hands reveled in the fullness of her breasts, goading his strength onwards. Akali couldn't handle him. It was impossible.

And yet she couldn't get enough of the filling sensation he gave her, the satisfying sensation of his firm muscle roiling in effort against her skin.

She felt him go faster, digging deeper. Akali let out a moan, Garen's vocal grunts joining hers.

 _35 minutes…_

Akali's vision faded in and out, gaze focused on the ceiling above her. The paragon rocked her body, his thrusts lacking any sort of control. His strong hands spread her arms, pinning her wrists to the elevator's cold wall. Her stockings rubbed against his broad back, clinging to him lest she fell.

She felt helpless, dominated in every sense of the word. Garen's teeth nipped and clamped on her delicate skin, bruising. His wide girth spread her folds with every dripping entry. She could feel the seed of his previous climax inside of her, its heat escaping. Dollops of their lust dribbled down her thighs.

Her fingers curled in on themselves. She could feel the bruising form on her wrists.

She moaned his name. She couldn't remember when she had started, but Garen's name escaped her lips like a soft mantra. Akali clenched for the umpteenth time, peaking, spilling her heat. He would growl in response. The vibrations sent hot shivers through her skin.

She couldn't stop moaning.

She couldn't stop moaning his name.

 _55 minutes…_

Her moans and screams bounced and triplicated within the small four walls.

Garen's teeth bit down again on her breast, leaving yet another mark. Her arms were pinned above her head, the cold tile floor of the elevator kissing her back. Her legs had given out after his third climax.

The paragon refused to relent. He pounded her again and again. In and in and in.

Fast, hard, and quick.

He was relentless, thrusts almost animalistic. The carnal movements of his hips were savage. She was soft and pliable against his solid muscle. In and out, he would ravage, evident that he had repressed this urge for a long time.

He was nothing like Shen. Calculating, measured, balanced. Even when he lost his temper, the roll of his hips made sure to consider her. There was no pain.

The bruises on her skin throbbed softly, the bite marks stinging, her lower back smashed every time Garen concentrated his full weight into her teenage frame. There was so much pain.

But as the paragon filled her again and again, pumping his heat into her depths in ways she had never felt before, exhausting her in the best way she could imagine, securing her beneath him with his hefty frame, Akali knew she would be lying if she said didn't enjoy it.

The man's grip on her skin tightened. His mouth clashed with hers in a violent exchange of warm lips. Opening her eyes she saw his beast grip the irises of his cobalt. He pounded into her, harder and harder. She could feel him throb for her, desperate for everything she had to offer.

With a growl through his nostrils he filled her again with his lust, making her gasp with his sticky warmth. The heat bubbled out of her, lewdly spurting onto the floor.

When their tongues unlatched, she realized again that his name was the only thing on her lips.

 _75 minutes…_

Spent, used, and wet, Akali lay on the floor, lightheaded. She felt everything leak from inside of her, her lower lips swollen, sweat glistening on her skin.

Above the pain and the afterglow, she found satisfaction. Her mental clock indicated that it had been over an hour. It was about time.

Then, as she slowly sat up, Garen supported her with his arm.

She was shocked to find his eyes warm, absent of its beast.

He uttered an apology. He didn't place blame on his urges or on anything else. He took the responsibility. He caressed her bruises, making her sigh as he kept whispering while he kissed her neck. Against all odds, Akali suddenly grew hot again, Garen's large fingers responding with their touch between her thighs.

His kisses trailed down. Lips suckled her collarbone. The kisses trailed up. He nipped her chin. Up again. Their lips locked.

The man separated from her, his eyes the warmest the young girl had ever seen. Suddenly the fascination was dashed away, and she felt something else other than curiosity and sense of responsibility.

Regardless of what it was, she spread herself for him, and Garen took her one last time on the floor of the elevator, her hands raking down his back.

His thrusts were more considerate, yet intentional, drawing out louder moans from the girl below. Akali looked at his eyes, warm, passionate.

The beast was quelled.


	5. Prescribe

…as quickly as it had spun into her mind, the memory dwindled in a fade.

The sun had completely kneeled behind the horizon. Its orange afterthroes fanned into the impending twilight.

Akali withdrew the thumb from her teeth, her body reflexively shifting her legs from the memory. A year had passed since then. She remembered that when it was all said and done, it took all of the dressing and bandages within the elevator's first-aid kit to clean and soak up the evidence. A small smile crossed her lips at the recollection of Garen's apologies as he sponged various areas of the confined space stained with his lust. She knew it was a side of the paragon that was rarely seen, if ever.

Once the emergency crew arrived and they exited the steel box with hair slightly disheveled and clothing only vaguely wrinkled, the teenager had noticed how none of the bruises went beyond the perimeter of her uniform, all of Garen's bites and firm grabs safely hidden beneath her tight fabric.

Ever since that day, Akali never did talk to him that much. There was the occasional battle, the small talk during a run-in, but nothing deeper. The incident was merely a quick, passionate release of tension. Nothing more.

When he had taken her in that elevator, she didn't feel anything she hadn't felt before. During the week, when she had noticed the beast in his eyes, she kept it on the backburner, knowingly reserving concern until the right moment came. It wasn't anything special.

So why did that boy's face flash in her mind again?

He wasn't particularly attractive. His proportions were worlds apart from Garen's. She was also fairly certain that his psychological equilibrium was rather optimal. But yet she couldn't help but to let her mind dwell on the thought of him, his toned arms, decent abs, cute rear…

Whoa, wait. "Cute rear"?

Akali shook the thoughts away best she could. This was the sort of result of her voluntary mental wandering: the adoption of juvenile adjectives, particularly,"cute".

The past few days weren't any better. During a particularly hectic day reevaluating medical records, Akali found herself staring at Ekko's, wasting at least two minutes of precious time. When she was examining Ezreal during his annual physical, her mind had wandered to Ekko's chocolate skin, forcing the explorer to call out her name when her hand had just stopped on his bicep. In an operation, Ekko's physique scrolled through her mind, her hand handing the surgeon a scalpel instead of his endoscope.

It was getting worse. By now it was obvious the state of equilibrium was at risk.

Akali let loose another soft sigh. Her dilemma had grown too prominent. She cursed herself, hoping and wishing that it was only lust, physical attraction.

"Akali."

Yes…that's surely what it was. Pure lust. That would be easy, simple to take care of. It was obvious the boy's feelings were the same. He would be returning the next week. She would just clear up the schedule of that day, reserving it for him and her and their-

" _Akali_."

The cold familiar voice broke her from her scheming. Eyes tinted with panic, the girl swiveled around quickly, meeting the cool gaze of Shen.

He had just emerged from an operation, as evidenced by the surgical mask still clothing his face. Akali almost winced at the small layer of concern clouding his neutral gaze.

"I had to call out your name twice. Something is wrong."

As usual, her sensei could see right through her. The girl didn't bother to lie as she nodded, almost meekly.

"I see. Well, let's talk about it."


	6. A Remedy

Runic light fixtures embedded in the office walls slowly rose to life, basking the room in their dim orange. The lighting was almost dramatic as Akali finished her report, Shen's arms crossed, gaze judicious. He mused silently before finally speaking, the intimidating rumble of his voice unhindered from the synthetic cloth covering his face.

"I assume the last time you have engaged in this sort of release was with the Demacian, yes?"

Akali nodded, remembering Shen's reaction as she debriefed the entirety of the elevator incident. He had treated it as if it were a routine exercise, but she saw the small twinge of shock in his eyes.

"I see."

The girl nodded.

Shen did a motion resembling a shrug.

"Then I do not see the problem. If it is your carnal desire, you know I am more than willing to offer you my services."

"I am aware, yes. But this is different. Even if you were to lend me your aid, I am sure I would be thinking of him, thinking of his hands on me instead of yours," Akali said earnestly, allowing her true emotion to bubble to the surface.

The Eye of Twilight saw the sincerity of her eyes, the concern etched within those emerald walls. The walls were crumbling, something he knew wasn't a common occurrence.

"I see. So with this…Ekko, you are unsure whether these feelings are pure lust or actual attraction. Was it the same case with the Demacian?"

"No…" Akali said, her head softly shaking side to side as she reached for her emotions from a year prior. "no, the elevator incident was more of my service to alleviate him. You remember my debrief: I saw the imbalance, the unhealthy amount of repressed passion. I wanted to help."

"You were offering your body as a means to an end," Shen nodded thoughtfully. "You didn't feel anything in return?"

The question took the girl off-guard. She remembered her admiration, her curiosity, and during the last minutes before help arrived, her own lust.

"No. I did," she finally concluded. "I remember my admiration for his body, and my curiosity of his treatment of mine when he would finally unleash his repression. But near the end of it all, I myself felt passion. It concluded itself without any loose ends."

"A completely symmetrical incident. Good," Shen nodded. A pause. "But I doubt the Demacian satisfied your own urges as well as I could," he pinned on at the end, a small wisp of insecurity peeking at the edge of his pupils.

Akali recalled just how well she slept that night and how difficult it was to even walk. She had felt beyond satisfied.

But, knowing Shen, she knew she had to take his own masculinity into consideration. She looked him over again, taking note of the miniscule questioning twinkle in his eye, soft gaze almost a question.

"Of course not, sensei," she said, stifling a smile. "Your performance is always optimal."

She could almost see her senior ninja let out a sigh of relief.

"Regardless, Akali, your current dilemma needs to find a swift resolution. Your equilibrium is in danger. You're tilting."

Shen let the silence highlight his last word. Akali could only break her gaze from him ponder.

The surgeon arose from his chair, making his way to the window peering out at the trills and fractures of the forested landscape. Twilight blanketed Runeterra.

"Balance," Shen continued. "is something that can be measured. It is something that can be gauged. In all of life, it is something that a higher power must ensure stays in check. The Kinkou are that higher power, Fist of Shadow. We surgically remove anomalies, implement aid, and ensure stability is maintained. You know this. Ever since you were old enough to form a fist, your mother has trained you, kept our mission in your mind.

"But your mother never told you one thing about balance," Shen said, turning his gaze upon her. "You cannot gauge or measure it in matters of the heart."

Akali felt her own heart dip at the notion. It wasn't anything that should surprise her really; the nature of human emotions was almost always unstable, no matter how much intervention was implemented. However, her mother never did discuss this with her. Shen looked at her with a soft gaze.

He turned to the window again, a reminisce wisping over his gaze.

"She herself learned this too late. She too experienced the same urges you did. But unlike our current practice, we never acted upon them. She kept them restrained, scolding herself for the thoughts to even cross her mind. Then, she met someone. Someone…close. He had been a compatriot of mine, but his ways led him to a darker place.

"It was in that darker place that your mother met him. She was assigned to kill him. Stone was her resolve, unwavering in her mission. Never had she failed any assignment. And yet, days after her initial dispatch, she didn't return. We had the utmost faith in her abilities, so we waited. A month passed, and still, no word. I went to check on her progress.

"She was gone. Whether it was because of the restraint in her heart, or that this man was different from any other she had met, she was gone with him. Love had captured her. Attraction in its most concentrated form. The Fist of Shadow was gone. It wasn't until you were of age did we hear about her again. About how she had trained you, nurturing you to take her place."

Akali remembered it all. How her mother had always drilled her, uttering the same mantra every single day: "We do that which must be done."

As for her father, Akali had only met him five times. Each encounter had lasted for an entire day. His words were sparse. He only appeared within the dense vertical green of the lush bamboo forest to train her. His arts were different from what her mother taught. He would spend hours showing her his movements, his techniques. The shadows of his art ingrained themselves in her, coupling with the disciplines of her mother.

Then, he stopped. Akali didn't see him again until her fourteenth year, the night before she left home to succeed her mother in the Kinkou.

In the darkness she could only see his eyes, red, obscured by shadow. Red, like the blood on the blade above her mother's throat.

She never thought about who he was. How her mother had fallen in love with him. Why he had left her. Why he had killed her. But as Shen made his way to the door, it was easy to see his concern at the present problem at hand; he refused to have Akali repeat her mother's mistakes.

"In the end, you must trust your own judgment," he finally concluded. "I'm sure you know what must be done."

At that, the Eye of Twilight opened the door of her office, poised to leave.

Immediately her mind reverted back to the present. Shen only wanted the best for her. For her equilibrium to find itself again. She was tilting, and she needed to stop.

The haze of the past lifted, and the boy's face stared back at her.

She thought of Ekko and how much she wanted him. She thought of offering herself the next time he came. She thought of his mouth over the skin of her neck, traveling down to her collarbone…

Then, out of all reactions, the young ninja blushed.

Shen beheld her from doorway, letting the small deluge of ringing phones and buzzing intercoms slither into the sanctum of her office. He frowned at her blush. She really was tilting.

A thought struck him, escaping his lips as an afterthought before her closed the door.

"I almost forgot. Remember our scheduled training with Ahri next month. I'm sure this experience will give you more valuable knowledge on carnal release that you can use."

Then, with a soft click, the ninja was gone.

Akali looked after him, squinting at the door, cheeks rosy. A plan of action instantly firmed in her mind, her focus reverting to the date Ekko would return. Her mother spoke to her again.

"We do that which must be done."

She was going to solve this dilemma once and for all. No more contemplation.

After all, hesitation is the seed of defeat.


	7. Ain't Got

Ekko lay on the sheets of his bed, a miniscule sheen of sweat on his forehead. He breathed softly, gaining back his breath and senses during a post-orgasmic high.

He frowned, shutting his eyes in guilt.

He had done it again.

The proof of his shame littered the bed around him within several used crumpled tissues. It had been almost a week since the physical exam, and every day since, he couldn't help but think of her. The nurse.

Akali's face and body would swirl in his head, tautening his lust until he had no choice but to release. He did it every day, going through three boxes of tissue in less than a week.

It was embarrassing.

The poor boy had never experienced lust this strong before. In the slums, his life was too fast, too precarious to consider these matters. The closest he got were holorotics cast aside by the middle class pervert. It never occurred to Ekko that it would become a problem. Sure, he had seen a girl or two, maybe even relieved himself while scrolling through a glitchy holorotic, but never did he feel such unrestrained attraction.

He felt disgusted at the thoughts in his head, the things he wanted to do. But then he would recall the soft honey glow of her skin, the reverberation of her soft heartbeats against his back, and all of the disgust would crumble into a blinding veil of desire.

When it was all said and done, Ekko would always groan with guilty regret. This wasn't right. He would have to return tomorrow to see if he tested positive for arcunulin. He had to take care of this problem before then.

The sun's dying breaths cast themselves on his face, illuminating his sparse dormitory room with one last gleam. What did he even do all day? Other than the usual recalibration and test runs of his Zero-Drive…he had touched himself.

Ekko groaned again, crumpling the tissue in his hand before getting up. He was going to leave his room anyway, forced by the rowdy neighbors in the room adjacent. Their activities definitely didn't help him in his dilemma, but at least he still had a few hours until-

"…like in there don't you? I know you do."

"It's not like you don't."

A loud moan, then a succession of soft groans. More muffled dialogue, and the faint echo of wet kisses.

They had started earlier than usual tonight.

The boy gave the wall an annoyed glare, standing up to leave once the dull thump of a headboard began pounding against it. It was high time to leave.

Before he even reached the door, the moans had already escalated to shrill squeals, guttural growls finding their way through the wall with them.

Ekko slammed the door shut. Of all the neighbors, it had to be the horniest couple in the whole Institute. Every single night their activities drove him from out of the room, forcing him to wander the halls. Sometimes he deigned to just sit against his door, dozing off on his knees.

The intricate masonry of the spacious hallways was lit by warm runic fixtures, guiding Ekko's steps as he walked to nowhere in particular. In all truth, the Zaunite enjoyed these late night walks, the tranquility of the Institute during later hours seeping into him. He would exchange brief nods or hellos to the occasional Summoner, making sure his remarks were formal. The mages didn't rub well with him. Something about their omnipotence was unsettling.

Ekko allowed his mind to wander away from the lustful concentration of Akali. He was here for a reason, he shouldn't let his pubescent lust distract him from his cause.

That's right…he was in the League of Legends now. It wasn't the slums anymore. It wasn't Zaun.

Purpose filled his footsteps, the soles of his feet echoing within the vacant halls.

He was here for a reason.

With every stride, the teenager found his mind begin to churn, a species of adrenaline pumping into his veins.

His mind flashed. His parents. The faces on the wall. Ajuna. He needed to succeed here for them. They all depended on him.

No. To Ekko, the future of Zaun depended on him.

All of his life, he had wanted to make a change. Tinkering, stealing, inventing. He wanted to make a name for himself, to rise above the muck of Zaun's filthy underworld. And now, he had finally seized his chance. The Summoners had taken notice of his potential, his passion, and his drive. Nothing should stop him now.

A righteous sense of duty filled the boy's chest, mind devoid of his pubescent wanderings. This walk was exactly what he needed.

With his head clear, Ekko strode onward, rounding another corner. The orange of the arcane light glinted off of his upturned lips. He remembered the Summoner who turned up at his door, offering him the chance to finally make a change. He remembered crying, tempted to embrace the robed magus in a hug of gratitude. He remembered that day, promising to fight for change.

Nothing was going to stop him. Everything was finally going his way.

To hell with his horny teenage delusions. Those carnal, immature feelings would pass. When he would return to the clinic, get the results from his skin test, and fight on the Fields of Justice. Simple. It didn't matter what his stupid phallus whispered into his mind, there were more important things. A duty he needed to fulfi-

Ekko rounded a corner, his feet screeching to a halt at the sight in front of him. The determined smile faded into a frown.

A Summoner was pinned against the wall, cheeks flushed, hot breaths rushing past her lips. Caging her against the wall were the arms of a pasty white spectre, muscles of his human form rippling through the fabric of his shirt. It was obvious what his intentions were as he leaned in, kissing the poor girl's neck before proceeding to suck her collarbone.

Ekko could see the protest in her face ebb away as she threw her head back and moaned.

"Thresh…" she whispered pleasurably, the Warden's hand bundling her purple robes as it smoothly began to run up the smoothness of her leg…

Once again, it was high time to leave.

Ekko strode down the halls back to his room, coming close to breaking into a spring. He could feel the blush on his face. And with a curse, he also felt the bulge in his pants.

In one single wrong turn, the resolve and duty of his psyche had shattered, his mind's thoughts vulnerable once more. Before long he found himself thinking of Akali again, earning another string of curses.

He cursed the Chain Warden in particular for displaying such intimacy in public.

Desperately he tried to think of justice, of his duty, of his friends. Instead, all he could see in his mind's eye was Akali's tight ass, squeezed by the white of her uniform.

Frustrated and hopelessly hard, Ekko fumed and yelled. He was tilted.

* * *

"Oh gods, ease up on the tails…mmm, no, don't squeeze so hard~"

Another mirth-filled yell, another grunt and cocky chuckle.

Ekko sighed, leaning back against the door of his room. Even outside, he could hear the couple next door making the beast with two backs. It was a wonder how they lasted this long, but that pondering was cast aside after the fifth night. Now all that remained was pure annoyance.

He brought his knees up against his chest, nestling against them as he yawned. Ekko's mental clock signaled the arrival of midnight.

Drowsiness began to creep in from all sides as the boy focused on the ground in front of him. His rump was beginning to grow a little sore from waiting for his neighbors to settle down, but the promise of sleep dashed away his uncomfort.

He sighed disdainfully as he went over his dilemma again. It was obvious that right now, no matter how dedicated he was to his cause, or how passionate he was about his duty, the girl in the clinic was the only thing he wanted.

"To topple an empire, one doesn't need an army. One merely needs a woman," as the old Ionian saying went. The Zaunite had always dismissed it, no matter how many times his father jokingly said it over the table after a hard day's labor at the factory, earning a playful punch from his mother. Ekko never understood the appeal of a woman in relative comparison to changing his society.

It just seemed so primitive, so uncivilized. To risk so much just to blow a load and touch some tits.

But now, it was different. Now, he was the figurative empire, already losing without even stepping foot into the fields of battle.

Erratic in its lethargic musings, Ekko's mind suddenly began to wander back in time, memories of the streets flooding into his thoughts. This was the first time he had experienced such strong carnal attraction before. He could feel the white-hot tendrils of lust grip his conscience. But as for girls, one particular woman suddenly began to resurface in his mind.

The diluted vile of Zaun's air wafted into his nostrils again…he could remember the crowd, his friend Iggy, seeing the girl for the first time…

Regardless of the sudden banging of his neighbors' door beside him, Ekko's vision swirled to black, his mind slipping into a reminisce…


	8. A Fever

The bronze glint of Zaun's setting sun lazily weaved and bobbed through the thick smog. Several hundred feet above the ground, Ekko lounged upon a rusty branch of steel. His friend precariously hung from another beam with a makeshift harness. Together they beheld the rowdy crowd below, voices and shouts climbing the vertical jungle of twisted metal, reaching the boys' ears in a disorganized hum.

Less than a hundred yards away from their vantage point, they could see the subject of all the commotion nested in an airship docking bay: a magnificent white zeppelin, humming with blue discharges of Piltover chrono-technology. At 27 meters in length, the Tailwind was the smallest zeppelin ever constructed. Fitted with chrono propellers designed by Zilean himself, the craft manipulated time itself to reach speeds otherwise impossible under Valoran's constantly changing atmospheric conditions. It hovered proudly with its gold trimming, its sleekness shimmering tauntingly.

It had been merely a week since it had defeated Zaun's proud dirigible, the Lead Zeppelin. And after days of Piltover's celebratory festivals that echoed across the separating bay, the Tailwind's pilot dared to dock the zeppelin and deliver a speech.

The expected reaction of outrage came swiftly. Every single member of the roiling crowd attended with the sole intent to drive the Piltoverians away. It was a wonder the city-state even allowed such an event, considering the political tensions that were already present.

The magus bodyguards on loan from Demacia stood as a wall between the mob and the vessel. Coupled with the very real threat of a possible terrorist attack, their hands were full.

Ekko's eyes were glazed in distaste as he beheld the scene.

The mess and tangle of limbs, artificial and augmented as the crowd roared in hate. The constant hurling of food, garbage, and even the occasional hexplosives at the dirigible, regardless of the impenetrable arcane force field. The crowd was disgusting. Even from his vantage point could see their expensive fabrics, soiled by secretions from their cosmetic surgeries. He could see the passion physically manifested in the small clouds of spittle from their mouths, passion directed towards a pointless rivalry, passion that was absent in issues that actually mattered.

Even with the flailing of their cosmetic animal appendages, the only beast Ekko could see reflected within the crowd was a sheep.

His attention shifted to the Piltoverians within the arcane barrier. They chattered, hands articulately expressing ideas, spotless suits and skin dicing the air. Without any concern for their safety, they laughed and even pointed at the jeering crowd, sidling smoothly through their casual conversations with perfect teeth beaming. Ekko was repulsed.

They were no better than the Zaunites.

As much as his home city-state neglected its own children, the so-called "City of Progress" stomped around with their technological supremacy like a child with an expensive toy. They knew they were cleaner, more efficient, better. And they felt the undying need to showcase it. Their presence that day was merely proof of their arrogance. They were here to parade the fact that, once again, Piltover was better than Zaun at something.

But above his vexation against the Piltoverians and the Zaunites, Ekko's mind held a particular distaste for the pilot of the Tailwind, someone who was neither: Janna.

The thought of her pushed the annoyance in his heart into an emotion almost akin to the roiling sentiments of the crowd below him. To him, the wind mage was the worst kind of person you could become.

She had grown up from the slums of Zaun. She recognized its problems, its faults. She knew its corruption and crumbling infrastructure. And yet, after several political campaigns and empty promises, she left, defecting to the City of Progress.

Cowardice had a fouler stench than the brown rivers of the city's ground level. Granted, he had never seen her or heard her speak, but to the teenager, actions always spoke louder than words.

"I still don't see why you think she's so terrible," Iggy suddenly said, breaking Ekko from his contemplation. "I mean, you two share the same ideas and stuff about this shithole. You think it's corrupt, its people are lemmings, its leaders don't care, and its younger generations aren't given a chance to grow up right."

Ekko grunted, shifting his weight.

"I don't like her _because_ we share the same ideas. I'm busting my ass here, trying to make this city worth living in, but my name means shit. Nobody will ever listen to what I have to say."

"That's not true…all of us Lost Boys listen to you."

Ekko looked over at Iggy as he hung, baby fat still prominent in his cheeks stuffed with a chewed-up protein bar. He cracked a smile and shook his head, reaching over to ruffle his friend's hair.

"That's not what I mean, Iggy."

He looked outward again, the smile tapering out as his gaze settled on the Piltoverians again.

"Janna had a name. She had power. Men clamored for her, the politicians, no matter how ignorant, they lent an ear. She understood what the city needed, she knew exactly what it's like to grow up in these streets, fending for yourself, fighting for your family. She had everything going right for her, she could have made a change, Iggy.

"And yet, she didn't. The bitch gave up. She left us for the comfort of Piltover, leaving us here to wallow in the fat pigs' waste. She abandoned us."

Ekko's face had turned into a scowl.

"Now, I have to finish what she didn't even start. She just threw her ideas at us and left. No foundation, no cornerstone. She could have changed it for us, started it _and_ finished it. Instead, we have to start from the beginning."

Silence pervaded the air between them as Ekko left Iggy to digest. The scowl on Ekko's face softened, but the distaste still boiled. Just talking about the girl made Ekko feel a little sick.

As if on cue, the silence seeped and spread, the crowd's rowdy roars suddenly quelled. The hurling was stopped, and even murmurs became sparse. In a single moment, the atmosphere had calmed considerably, but at the same time one could feel a collective shiver run up everyone's spines as a sudden wind began to weave through the air.

Bemused, Ekko leaned forward to see the source of the sudden tranquility. It didn't take long for him to find it.

Like a radiant sun had decided to step down from its pantheon in the sky, a woman utterly glowed behind the podium on the stage. She was dressed in a dirigible pilot's gear, leather straps, goggles and all. But her humble attire didn't diminish the beauty of her presence as stood. No… _floated_ onstage.

She had the warmest smile Ekko had ever seen, the most vibrant blue eyes.

She looked into the crowd, scanning their faces like they were all her closest, dearest friends. Then, for a moment, Ekko could swear she looked directly at him.

He gulped audibly. A gulp that probably echoed throughout the platform throughout the crowd.

"People of Zaun…thank you for allowing me the opportunity to speak," the woman suddenly said, her voice ethereal, otherworldly. "My name is Janna."

From that point on, Ekko couldn't look away. The words that flowed from her lips were all jumbled into a sweet stream of incoherency. She was, by far, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. All of his prejudices towards her or any of her beliefs were completely and utterly washed away.

All he wanted to do was watch her speak. Watch her exist.

Eventually the initial shock of her beauty slowly faded, and the crowd divulged into their curses and slanders, throwing whatever they could at her. Regardless of the violence around her, Janna didn't stop her speech. She didn't allow anything to interrupt her, distract her, bother her.

Ekko couldn't help but admire that. Couldn't help but admire everything about her.

As soon as her speech was over, Ekko immediately took time by the throat, twisting it back to watch her speak again. This time, he listened to what she had to say. Her ideals were still strong, the regret in her voice for leaving her city-state behind. As if he had a say in this, Ekko forgave her.

At the end of it all, Ekko spent hours rewinding his timestream, recklessly abusing his Zero-Drive to listen to favorite segments of Janna's speech.

Finally, he allowed time to continue, watching her float away into the white cake of her dirigible. There was just something about her. Just listening to her and looking at her speak. Ekko could swear that he was…he was in l-

"Ekko!"

Iggy finally broke the teenager from his trance. Ekko looked over at him, dazed.

"Gods, you were completely gone for that whole time…I was starting to get worried," Iggy said before unwrapping a stolen candy bar and taking a huge bite. A grin formed on his lips as he chewed. "Were you really that entranced by her?"

Ekko's cheeks instantly flooded with a blush. He thanked gods for the darkness of dusk to mask it.

"No…h-her speech was just good, alright?" he said, looking off towards the crowd again. The mass of Zaunites had begun to disperse. A few committed naysayers still hurled their insults and curses, the murmur of profanities considerably quieter. "Her speech was just good."

Ekko shook his head. He didn't know what it was about her that drove him to this state. He never used the Zero-Drive like that before. He looked at its state, steaming, almost cracked. He'd have to reinforce it when he got back home.

He could feel Iggy's smirking face tearing right through him. Leader of the Lost Boys or not, Ekko was still a terrible liar. All of the other kids knew it, and they could always see through to whatever he was hiding. They were going to give him a mouthful if he even dared to crawl into their little base right now.

Regardless of Iggy's pestering, Ekko leaned back and allowed a smile onto his face. His heart throbbed with admiration and…something else. Something he'd never felt before.

The sun had finally set, and dusk swirled its darkness throughout Valoran. Lights of the rusty industrial spires of Zaun began to flicker like a vertical string of small stars. For the first time in years, Ekko could look at it and say that it looked beautiful. On the climb through the alleys and rooftops, he almost stumbled several times, much to jeers and ridicule from Iggy who bounced alongside him.

His mind was swirling with Janna. Her face, her voice. It wasn't like any of the lust that he saw in the scum of the raving crowd that day, what he felt was something…purer. Something akin to what he saw between his parents whenever they flirted or gazed into each other's eyes like there were some kind of beautiful stars behind their pupils.

This was completely illogical, of course. He had just seen her that day and a mere few hours before (relative to his timestream regardless of the twisting he had caused with his Zero-Drive), he had hated Janna's guts. But now Ekko was reeling, reeling with these new feelings, this new emotion that had him weak in the knees, weak in his mind.

Ekko didn't know what he was feeling, how it made any sense, but regardless of what it was, it felt good.

As he settled into the small single bed of his room after the hugs and "goodnights" from his parents, Ekko couldn't sleep. He beamed a smile to the ceiling, thinking of the face and mannerisms he memorized in that small infinity he had created with the girl onstage. He was going to see her again someday; he was sure of it.

When sleep finally found him and his eyelids began to close, the giddy grin never left his lips.

On that day, Ekko had found his first crush.

* * *

 _Reminder: all my pairing stories take place in the same universe, around the same time. This story in particular can be seen as a prequel for a future arc in Mutual Benefits._

 _Stay vigilant._


	9. This story ends here

Carving my own little mythos in this archive of incredible stories over the past 6 years has been fun.

I love delving into the minds of my characters without disrespecting the original lore, and I love making my own lore with them so they can all interact.

Due to this, I've decided to drop this story.

I am dreadfully sorry to all of my faithful followers who were waiting for an update, but I honestly don't think _Overdue for a Checkup_ fits well with the mythos of my main story, _Mutual Benefits_.

Seeing how this is a prequel for that, the chemistry of Akali and Ekko and just a lot of other little elements didn't make sense to me looking back, especially considering how she's going to interact with Ezreal.

I also saw that in the chapter with Garen, I _loved_ that relationship (an experienced, repressed adult with a hormonal, curious teen with scruples) much more than I did with the main one.

* * *

So, I'm afraid this is the end for this story.

However, if you're a fan of Akali, I have good news.

Ever heard of TheLastYukami? Well, I commissioned a story from him about Akali that's going to replace this one. It's called _Physical of the Barbarian_.

That story is my new Mutual Benefits prequel.

From now on, that story is officially part of my little Waddleverse canon, so please go read it!

Not only that, but I'm also writing sequel to _Physical of the Barbarian_ (I actually already have the first chapter right now, being edited and readied for publishing).

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for those of you who wanted to see more of this pairing. I really wanted to make this work but at the end of the day, I just felt like I was forcing myself to pair her off with an obscure character to make me seem different.

Thank you all again for the support. For now, please go read and support _Physical of the Barbarian_ ; I have more Nurse Akali on the way!


End file.
